


Electric Feel

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Series: Bedroom Hymns Verse [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Consentacles, F/M, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Teasing, Temperature Play, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: There are plenty of differences between Ryou and Shiro.  But his needs aren't one of them.The team is there for him, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Confused? Check out the Don't Let's Start series.

Ryou glanced up as the door opened.  This early in the morning, he wasn’t surprised to see that it was Shiro walking into the group bathroom.

It also wasn’t a surprise to see that he was a mess.  His hair stuck up in the back, and he carried his undershirt with him.  His vest showed a lot of skin underneath, including the line of bruises and red kiss marks on his neck and shoulders.

“Have a good night?”  Ryou asked, finishing pulling off his shirt.

A smile brightened Shiro’s face.  “Yeah. Spent it with Hunk.” He rolled his shoulders comfortably, shameless at least for the moment.  His sense of dignity would return with the morning light, but apparently Ryou didn’t count as someone he needed to put on a mask for.  That usually meant nightmares or worries, but this morning it also meant ‘I just got fucked within an inch of my life.’

Ryou’s stomach twisted with a dark mixture of envy and want, but he ignored that with practiced ease.  It wasn’t like Ryou didn’t know that Shiro had picked up right where he’d left off, once he was back home.  Why wouldn’t he? All those members of the team had agreed to have that relationship with him, and they were overjoyed to have him back.

Ryou-

Well, his case was more complicated.

“You just up, or are you having your own walk of shame?”  Shiro carefully folded his shirt on the bench, then unzipped his vest.

Glancing over, Ryou offered a bland smile.  “I actually don’t have that problem.”

Shiro froze.  “You don’t?” His head snapped up and he stared at Ryou.  “None of it? Even when you were supposed to be like me?”

“Well, I did a bad job of being you anyway, remember?”  Ryou tapped his temple, keeping his expression as neutral as he could.  “My brain was so static-y that I could barely hold a conversation. Even if I’d needed anyone, I wouldn’t have been able to focus on it.  I guess your changes and my changes didn’t mesh well, so Haggar didn’t bother.”

Nodding slowly, Shiro tilted his head.  “Huh. I never realized. I just assumed you were usually with Lance.”

Ryou’s brows rose.  “Why Lance?” He started to undo his pants, but left them open.  Not that he particularly cared about showering in front of Shiro normally - his military career had long since cured him of shyness on that front, and a lack of scars had done the rest.  But there were other reasons.

“You’re close.  I kinda thought you were…”  Shiro laced his fingers and waggled his brows.  “Going there.”

Nose crinkled, Ryou looked him up and down.  It was odd to see Shiro post-orgasmic. If anything, he was acting more like Ryou, which was actually annoying.  He’d worked hard to differentiate them, and here Shiro was chasing after him. It was a childish, passing sort of feeling, so Ryou swallowed it back.

“Is that supposed to be dating or sex?” He finally asked.

“Both?”  Shiro shrugged.  “I feel bad now, actually.  I’ve been skipping over him lately, since I thought the time you spent together was for, uh, helping you.  Lance must be confused.”

Ryou groaned and scrubbed over his face.  “You couldn’t have asked me?”

“You haven’t brought it up either!”

Yeah, well, that was for a totally different reason than just assumptions.  Still, Ryou nodded and sighed. “We’re not, and I’m not being helped. Because I don’t need help.  So you can- yeah. With Lance.” The very thought made Ryou’s stomach roll, and his body heat. But he stared down at the bench instead of at his brother.

Shiro’s brows slowly rose.  “Why do you look like that?”

“Like what?”

Stepping closer, Shiro put his hands on his hips.  “The way I probably did when I wasn’t telling you about the Yellow Lion.”

Familiar irritation bubbled through Ryou, even months after the event.  “Like an asshole?”

“Like I was hiding something, and you could tell.”  Shiro narrowed his eyes and looked him up and down. “Are you jealous?  Just talk to Lance. If you want you guys to be exclusive, that’s up to Lance, not me.  I can get why it’d be weird for your brother to fuck your boyfriend.”

Ryou snorted.  “You mean for my boyfriend to fuck you.  Which he’s not. My boyfriend, I mean, he can fuck- fuck.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. “Take your fucking shower. You smell like last night’s sex.”

But Shiro crossed his arms, unmoved even by the jab to his pride.  “What’s wrong?”

“Fuck off!”

But Ryou could feel a flush coming over him, both from annoyance and from the familiar, bubbling symptoms.  The way his stomach twisted, how his whole body ached for touch, how his head pounded.

Because, okay, yeah.  Ryou maybe had the same problem.  What he’d said before was technically true - he hadn’t even noticed the feeling while the Galra arm was still active.  It wasn’t until after it had all crashed down on him.

By then, he was not-Shiro.  Barely-Ryou. Even if Lance seemed okay with him, most of the team was still wary.  He wasn’t about to walk up and demand a good fucking while they still acted like he was going to turn around and kill them.

Besides, that was their relationship with Shiro.  Ryou wasn’t going to step into that and reap the benefits.  He wasn’t allowed, both by Keith’s rules and his own.

So when Ryou had gotten odd looks or the occasional question later, he’d told them exactly what he’d told Shiro.  No needs here, no sex cravings at all. Just your average, run of the mill Shirogane. Go have fun with Shiro.

At this point, Ryou was too deep in the lie to climb back out.  He didn’t even want to.

But here Shiro was, about to ruin all of that.

Reaching out, Shiro cupped Ryou’s cheek.  His lips pulled down into a dark scowl. “You’re warm.”

“I was just under like four blankets.  I can’t sleep if I’m cold at all.” Ryou looked away, yanking his face out of Shiro’s hand.  “Not weird.”

Shiro just moved his hand to the small of Ryou’s back.  In return, Ryou tensed against the urge to moan or melt back into the touch.  This was Shiro. It wasn’t sexy. Ryou was fine, anyway.

“Why are you lying to me?” Shiro asked, his voice very soft.  “I thought you trusted me.”

Low fucking blow.

Ryou closed his eyes and swallowed hard.  “You’re a bastard.”

Stepping in even closer, Shiro nudged Ryou’s chin until he looked up.  “What’s really going on?”

Finally, Ryou cracked.  He’d lasted about thirty seconds, once Shiro caught on. How pathetic was that?  

Ryou slumped forward, reluctantly raising his eyes to meet his brother’s.  “I can’t ask them for help. What I said before was true. I didn’t feel it at all, and I couldn’t even question why.  And then after… most of them still saw me as a threat. If I’d asked, they would have thought it was a plot against them and… I didn’t want to see that.”

“And after?”  Shiro’s eyes were far too sympathetic and understanding.  Because of course he got this. 

“After I’d already lied.  I didn’t want to go back. They’d ask why, and what if they didn’t believe me?”  Ryou swallowed hard and looked down at his feet. “And I never wanted to ask. It’s- you know, that’s pretty fucked up.  ‘Hey, I know you’re willing to fuck someone else, so clearly you’re open for more sex! That’s not creepy and presumptive or anything.’”

There was a long pause.

Then Shiro flicked Ryou on the nose.

“Ow!”  Ryou covered his face, eyes wide.  “The fuck?”

Shiro just stared back.  “You remember what I do. Which means you shouldn’t have to learn this lesson all over again.”  He put a hand on his hip and managed to stared down his nose at Ryou, despite their identical size.

“I didn’t-”  Ryou scowled back, lips curling back in the first hints of a snarl.  “It’s different for me. I don’t want them to do it for me because they do it for you.”

That didn’t shake Shiro in the least.  “And you didn’t just ask them about it because…?”

Because-

Because Ryou didn’t want to be rejected when Shiro hadn’t.

Because Ryou had been rejected once by someone he loved, and it had ground his self-confidence into dust.  No, it wasn’t the same if the team decided they didn’t want to sleep with him. Obviously. Everyone was free to pick and choose who they wanted to spend time with, and Ryou would never begrudge them that.

But it didn’t mean it hadn’t hurt when Keith rejected him.  It didn’t mean Ryou had been willing to go through that twice.

So he just hadn’t asked the question.

Sighing, Shiro pulled Ryou in and patted the top of his head.  “This is hurting you. I know how bad it feels. Worse, I know it affects you in the field.  What if everything you’ve been worrying about with weakening is because you’re constantly struggling with this?”

Ryou grumbled darkly.  “It’s not.”

“You know that for sure?”

Yes.

No.

Goddammit.

“I shouldn’t have to do this,” Ryou muttered, leaning into Shiro’s shoulder.  “I should just be able to be. Both of us.”

Shiro sighed, slow and heavy.  “Yeah. We should. But this is where we are anyway.”  He rested the side of his head against Ryou’s. “You don’t have to.  You can choose to keep this to yourself. But be honest with me, alright?  Either Matt or Coran, too. This is your health, and I want you safe.”

Sighing, Ryou nodded.  “Alright. This really is the same lesson you learned, isn’t it?”

“Not precisely, but very similar.”

“Shit.”

Chuckling, Shiro patted him on the back.  “You’ll be okay. What are you worried about?  Does it weird you out to share? Because then it’s just a matter of talking to everyone.”

Ryou shook his head.  “No, not really.” This wasn’t marriage or anything, and he knew that everyone was free to come and go as they pleased.  If anyone wanted to sleep both with Shiro and Ryou, that wasn’t a problem, so long as they weren’t expected to perform together.  “I just- I worry.”

“I know.” Shiro finally pulled back and pushed Ryou’s bangs out of his face, a fussy, warm gesture.  “Start with Lance.”

“This again?  Shiro-”

Holding up a finger, Shiro stared him down until he quieted.  “He was your first friend as yourself, and he’s always been accepting of you as you are.  Even when that means getting into trouble. So, yes, start with Lance.”

Put like that, it was hard to argue.  So Ryou nodded. “Okay. If I talk to anyone.”

“Good.  Now if you’ll excuse me, apparently I smell like old sex.”

Ryou snorted.  “You do. Musk and the slick.  Go on, you smug bastard.”

With a last grin, Shiro finished undressing and stepped over to the stall.  Ryou moved into his own, closing the door behind him and standing under the hot spray.

Lance, huh?

It wasn’t a bad mental image at all.

Clenching his thighs against a surge of moisture and heat, Ryou smacked over his face to focus himself.

Later.  When he was alone.  For now, it was time to get clean.

****

Ryou held his knuckles up to Lance’s door, his heart pounding.  He’d come here with the intention of coming clean, and getting Lance’s hopefully honest opinion about his situation.  But that resolve was crumpling every second he stood here.

This was silly.  Shiro was right. Ryou needed to trust the team.  It was galling that he was falling into the same mistakes that Shiro had already learned, like he was back into the same grooves.  Sometimes he couldn’t help it. The treads of anxiety ran deep, and Ryou had inherited them. He might hide it in different ways, but Ryou still didn’t appreciate vulnerability.  Asking for help. It was easier to just manage things alone.

Except Ryou didn’t manage.  Or, rather, he did, but it was through so much unnecessary effort that it just exhausted him even more.  It took so much extra energy to always police himself. 

Staring at the door, Ryou’s heart raced and his hands shook.

Relief could be on a conversation away.  At the very least, he wouldn’t have to lie anymore.  Why was he hesitating?

Because he could ruin his easy friendship with Lance, and sour his relationship with the team.  What if it caused a divide, where people felt obligated to take sides: Ryou or Shiro? Not only was that a competition that Ryou didn’t want to start, he wasn’t sure he wanted to see the results.  He suspected it wouldn’t lean in his favor. Which- yeah. Obviously. Shiro was their longtime friend, and Ryou was his clone. He’d built relationships with them, but if it came down on some side or the other, because it was too weird to share…

Either Ryou would be left behind, or the team would be staying with him out of pity, rather than desire.  That would become resentment, slowly but surely.

Ryou would be rejected.

Again.

But that was so many steps down the line, and it was a possibility rather than a truth.  ‘If you’re too afraid of what could go wrong, you might miss out on a chance to do something great.’

Having sex with his team probably hadn’t been what Sam Holt meant like that.  Otherwise Shiro had missed some serious signals.

Ryou raised his hand again to knock, then froze.  He get out a groan through his teeth, frustrated with his own fear.  He might not be Shiro, but he was cut from the same cloth. Someone who had gone out into space, against the very real possibility of death.  Someone who had faced down the Galra and stepped out on the other wise. 

Too scared to knock on the door and talk to his closest friend.  

Fuck.

Ryou bit the inside of his cheek, just to focus himself.

Then he pulled back and half knocked, half punched the door.

There was a long pause, then it opened to reveal Lance.  He was already in his pajamas, but thankfully he hadn’t already put on his face mask.  It’d make an already strange conversation all the more surreal.

“Hey,” Lance greeted, brows up.  “What’s up?”

Ryou opened his mouth.  Closed it. Blushed. “Can I come in?”

Eyes wide, Lance stepped aside and nodded.  “Yeah. Sure. You okay?” Once Ryou was in, he closed the door, brows together in open concern.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.  I mean, it’s not- well, something is wrong, but it’s not…”  Ryou covered his face with his hand. “Fuck. I should have decided what I wanted to say before I came.”  Except if he’d done that, Ryou would have put it off forever, and that didn’t help anyone.

Lance frowned and looked him up and down.  “Do you want to sit down for a minute? You look kinda frazzled, dude.”

Nodding, Ryou sat down heavily, still scrubbing over his face.  How to even start this?

“Um.  I should probably… I should apologize.  I haven’t exactly been 100 percent honest with you.”  Ryou finally dropped his hand and looked up at Lance, shoulders slumped.  “This has been complicated.”

Lance sat down as well, pressing their shoulders together.  “Things usually are. Is something wrong? Are the headaches back?”

“No!  Oh, god, no.  It’s not a clone thing.”  Ryou paused, then held up a finger.  “Okay, it’s a clone thing, but a different kind of clone thing.  A physical sort of thing.” 

Still staring, Lance blinked.  “You’re going to have to be more specific than that.”

Right.  Okay. Ryou could do that.  

“Okay.  Um. A little after we knew it was me.  Before we got Shiro back on board. You asked if, um… well, you mentioned that I hadn’t asked for help with certain problems recently.  Physical ones. The- oh, fuck. The sex thing. You pointed out that I hadn’t been looking for sex for you guys.”

Lance’s expression slowly cleared.  Already, the pieces were fitting together behind his eyes.  “You said you thought Haggar hadn’t used that on you. She had other forms of control.”  It started off neutral, but ended just shy of accusatory.

Cheeks coloring, Ryou nodded.  “I did say that. And it was mostly true.  Ish. When I had my headaches, I really didn’t feel the need. Spending time around you guys made it worse.  So that was out. And after I was still… I wasn’t really in the mood. I thought that if I was going to have to leave eventually, then I didn’t want to rely on you all more than I already did.”

Lance’s dark expression softened.  Not all the way - he was still clearly angry - but at least he didn’t look like he wanted to yell.  “Alright, so that was then. What about since then?”

“I didn’t- it’s complicated.  For so many reasons. Shiro came back, and I didn’t want to make it weird or I didn’t want to assume anyone wanted me just because they wanted Shiro, or-”  Ryou cut himself off and rubbed under his eyes. “I’ve had a lot of reasons. But then Shiro found out and he basically chewed me out for being an idiot so can we skip that part?”

Lance opened his mouth, then shut it.  He let out a slow sigh through his teeth.  “You had to have Shiro tell you to communicate?  That’s really bad, Ryou.”

It was so blunt and true that Ryou barked out a dark laugh.  “Yeah. I know. But I’m here.” He finally picked up his eyes and offered a small smile.  “I’m sorry I lied to you. Will you help me?”

For a moment, Lance continued to stare.  Then all the tension went out of his shoulders.  He reached up and cupped either side of Ryou’s jaw.  “Off course I will. Anyway you want me to. What do you want from me?”

Ryou tilted his head so he could kiss Lance’s palm.  “Only what you feel comfortable offering. I don’t ever want a pity fuck.”

“It’s not that.”  Lance pulled him in and pressed a kiss to his forehead.  “It’s not like I won’t enjoy this. But will you? ‘Cause, from where I’m sitting?  It sounds like Shiro scolded you into coming here, when you never wanted to, and how you’re doing it out of guilt.”

Ryou started, then shook his head so hard he almost knocked away Lance’s hands.  “No! I should have- I thought about it. So much. Like, in a guilty way, mostly, but… I do want this.  I do.” He pressed their foreheads together. 

Nodding slowly, Lance looked over his face.  “Are you sure?”

“If this was just purely a relief thing, I’d go to Coran about those drugs he made for Shiro.  I want this with you guys. I just… I don’t want anyone to feel like they have to choose. I don’t want to make it harder on you guys or Shiro and cause some sort of split.  That’s all.” Ryou rested his hands on either side of Lance’s neck. 

Nodding slowly, Lance leaned in further, so their noses brushed.  “Okay. I can believe that. I can’t believe we didn’t notice. Is it not as bad as Shiro’s?”

Ryou opened his mouth, then closed it.  “I’m not sure, actually. I mean, I remember it, but I also remember having colds.  The real thing felt so much worse. Memories are funny like that. But it’s not been easy.”

“Months.  Again. And this time we knew what to look for.”  Lance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Fuck, we’re useless at this.”

“No.  You’re not.  You asked, and I lied.  And I’m really good at hiding stuff I don’t want you to see.  Family legacy.” Ryou cupped Lance’s jaw and rubbed over his cheek with a thumb.  “Don’t blame yourself for how I act. Just be honest with me. That’s all I want. Because- I mean, technically this is my first time.  I remember having sex, but as Shiro, not as… you know what I mean. I’d like to have this first time with you.”

Lance’s eyes went wide, and his mouth fell open.  “Really?”

Ryou shrugged.  “Yeah. You were my first friend, and you’ve always been amazing and supportive.  That doesn’t mean you need to feel forced, but I’d like it if it was you.”

Lance continued to stare.

Then he surged forward, pressing their mouths together so hard that their teeth clacked.  He didn’t slow his momentum at all, pushing them both over until Ryou fell back onto the bed, Lance leaning over him.

Like being sick, Ryou remembered the sensations, but the real, immediate thing was so much more overwhelming.

Fuck, could Lance kiss.

Ryou cupped the back of his head, moaning into Lance’s mouth.  He parted his lips, eager to deepen the kiss, and was rewarded with an encouraging nip from Lance.  The scrape of teeth sent bolts of heat through him, pooling in his lower stomach and making his hips buck.

Finally pulling back, Lance smirked down at Ryou.  “How was that?”

“Um…”  Ryou continued to stare at Lance’s swollen lips, still thoroughly dazed.  “Good. Yeah. Good.”

“Did I kiss the syllables out of you?”

“Kinda.”

Lance grinned and slipped a hand up Ryou’s shirt.  “Good. ‘Cause I’ve been pent up for the past few weeks, and so I have a whole lot more where that came from.”  He paused, then frowned. “Actually, Shiro’s been kinda avoiding me lately. Not in a team way, but in a sexy way.  He kinda tends to bounce around a bit so I thought he just might be busy elsewhere. Is something going on with him?”

Ryou gave a sheepish smile.  “Since I wasn’t visibly suffering, he assumed I was getting some help.  From you. So he was respecting that.”

“God, what is with both of you and assuming?”

“Yeah, I know.”  Ryou pulled him down by the shirt for another kiss.  “Bitching me out later, kissing me now. Please?”

Lance’s brows rose.  “I can do both.”

“Please.”

Rather than kiss him, Lance put a finger over Ryou’s lips.  “Say that again.”

Ryou paused, then colored.  “Please.”

“No.  Like you did just then.  With feeling.” Lance bent down, so his breath brushed against Ryou’s mouth.  “Beg me.”

Fuck.  Ryou closed his eyes, his cheeks heating up.  “Lance. Please. C’mon. I just want a kiss.”

Lance only smirked and licked his lips.  “You want a whole lot more than that and we both know it.  So c’mon. Beg me like you mean it.” Despite his words, there was a tilt to his head, an hesitance.  Unspoken, but there. If Ryou didn’t like it, he could say so.

The problem was, Ryou definitely liked it.

He couldn’t even blame it on Shiro.  This hit Ryou in the stomach like a blow, and he knew for a fact he had things he liked that Shiro didn’t, and vice versa.  This was all Ryou.

“Please,” he tried again, breathier and more passionate this time.  Ryou licked over the finger, they glanced at Lance through his lashes.  “I want you to kiss me again. It felt so good, Lance. That was my first real kiss ever.  It felt so much better than I thought. Show me how good it can be? Please.”

Lance’s breath escaped him.  “Fuck,” he managed, voice tight.  “That virginal stuff shouldn’t work for you.”

“But it’s true.”  Ryou fluttered his lashes.  “Defile me, Lance. Deflower me.”

Lance stared.

Then he cracked up, snickering into Ryou’s chest.  “Deflower you? Holy fuck, Ryou.”

Laughing as well, Ryou wrapped his arms around him.  “Break me for anyone else! Make me your personal slut, until I beg to be your cockwarmer!  How’s that, better?”

This time, Lance stilled.  He glanced up at Ryou, his cheeks faintly pink.

“You like that?”  Ryou’s brows jumped up.  “I mean, I’ll beg to blow you, sure.  But that was supposed to be silly. Should I have asked you to break my ass into your dick sheath?”

Lance placed his hand over Ryou’s mouth.  “You’re ridiculous.”

“You like it,” Ryou replied, singsong.  “You thought it was sexy. You want my virgin body.”

Still snickering, Lance finally kissed him, surprisingly soft and sweet.  “I do. Virgin or no. I want to help you. And- I may have thought about this a couple of times.”  His hands skated down Ryou’s sides. “It’s not like I find you unattractive.”

“Except in personality.”

Lance kissed the tip of his nose.  “I like your personality best of all.”

That was actually flattering.  Ryou’s cheeks went pink again, which was mortifying.  He was falling for Lance’s lines. Mr. ‘Your body is out of this world.’  But he was flustered like it was prom night and Lance had complimented his outfit.

“Thanks,” Ryou murmured.  He looked away, but he was smiling.  

“You’re welcome.”  Lance kissed his cheek, then pecked his way over to Ryou’s lips again.  This time, the kiss was back to deep and wet, but it was slower. Like they had all night.  Which, technically, they did. “What are you looking for? Anything special?”

Ryou grinned.  “Other than breaking me down into a come-hungry slut?”  He fluttered his lashes again, but his shit-eating grin ruined the effect.  “Nothing in particular. I didn’t really have any, uh, props. Toys. Whatever.  If I let myself plan I’d stall out forever, so here I am! Take me as I am, all that.”

Lance’s expression clouded over.  “Was that a pun?”

“Just a little one.”

“Fuck.  Between you and Hunk I’m going to throw myself out an airlock.”  Lance pressed their foreheads together again and scowled. “You do this to hurt me.  I should spank you.”

Ryou considered.  “We could give it a shot.”

For a moment, Lance looked like he was thinking about it too.  Then he sighed. “Next time. Not for your first.” He smiled down at him.  “How about nice and simple. We go until we come, then we sleep and wake up sticky and gross.  Sound good?”

“Sounds amazing.”

Lance’s hand slid between them, settling over Ryou’s stomach.  His fingers brushed farther down, just scraping the waistband of Ryou’s pants.  “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Ryou replied.  He kissed over Lance’s jaw and slid his fingers under his shirt.  “You too?”

Lance nodded as he undid Ryou’s fly, and started to tug down his pants.  He had to stop part way for Ryou to take off his shoes, but soon he had him in just his boxers.  He slid his fingers around the back of Ryou’s knee and slid up, tracing until he could cup his cheeks over the fabric.  “Wet already, hm?”

“We were making out,” Ryou said, utterly shameless.  “You should be used to this by now.”

“I don’t know that it works the same for both of you,” Lance said, shrugging one shoulder.  “The stuff that gets you guys going might be different, or you just might need more time to get warmed up.  I don’t know either way.”

Ryou blinked, eyes wide.  Then he pulled Lance up to kiss him again, opened mouthed and eager.  “Thank you,” he murmured against Lance’s lips. 

Lance smiled back, which Ryou could feel against his mouth.  “It’s true.” He pressed his fingers in, rubbing Ryou’s rim through the fabric.  One finger started to circle, moving painfully slowly, even when Ryou bucked eagerly.  “Hm, you like that too, huh?”

Okay, it had been nice the first time, but now it was clear Lance was teasing him.  Ryou took a handful of hair and tugged. “Lance. Get those boxers off. And your clothes.  And me.”

“Puns again?”  Lance rocked down, pressing their clothed cocks together.  Ryou groaned and tried to buck up into it, but Lance pulled away quickly.  “Well, that’s definitely not encouraging me to go faster.”

Ryou whined and tugged again, though still not hard.  “You’re an ass.”

“You’re just learning that?”  Despite his words, Lance finally hooked his fingers under Ryou’s boxers, and started to pull down.  Then he stopped, just a couple of inches down. Then he pulled them back up.

Son of a bitch.  Ryou let out a growl and yanked up on Lance’s shirt, pulling it off with more force than was necessary.  Thankfully it didn’t tear, or else Ryou would have been in a lot more trouble. “Is this going to be all night?”

Lance only grinned.  “Why not? We’ve got time.”  He rocked down again, letting out a happy groan.  “Take our time. Explore you inch by inch. Find out what places you like touched.”

“Everywhere.  Anywhere. So long as you get moving.”  Ryou reached between them so he could undo Lance’s pants and tug them open.

“Patience yields-” Lance cut off as Ryou shoved his metal hand in his pants and cupped him next.  The chill of the metal must have been a shock, because his mouth fell open and he squirmed.

Ryou arched a brow back, unmoved.  “Don’t quote my brother at me in bed.”

“Noted,” Lance squeaked.  “You have good control of that thing, right? I mean, I know you do, but that’s kinda-” He yelped against as Ryou ground his cold palm down.  “Uh, delicate. It’s delicate. Don’t break my dick.”

Leaning forward, Ryou grinned widely.  It was a shark’s grin if there ever was one.  “I won’t. But if you won’t play, I’ll have to entertain myself.”

Lance shuddered and tightened his grip on Ryou’s ass cheeks.  “Holy fuck, Ryou. Bossy.”

“I’m not Shiro, like you said.  He likes the break because he has to be in charge the rest of the time.”  Ryou rolled himself up, languid and easy, and pressed his chest to Lance’s.  “I don’t have that problem. I’m okay with being pinned and fucked within an inch of my life, but I don’t have to be.  Like this.”

With that, he rolled them over, so he was straddling Lance’s thighs.  Ryou continued to palm over Lance’s cock, the metal warming as he encouraged him into full hardness.  The other he planted on Lance’s chest, helping to hold him down. 

Lance took a deep, ragged breath.  His cheeks were stained a dark pink all the way back to his ears, and his eyes were wide as dinner plates.

Well, if he’d thought he’d been able to tease without consequences, he should have asked Shiro.  Ryou was going to take matters into his own hands.

Speaking of, Ryou went ahead and pulled off his top, and then peeled his boxers off.  It left him naked over Lance, who was still half dressed. But that didn’t bother Ryou.  Clothing was a power play, but it wasn’t the end-all-be-all. He was still on top, literally and figuratively.

“You want to ride me?” Lance asked, eyes bright.  His grip shifted to Ryou’s bare hips, digging in eagerly.  “That I can enjoy. Wonder if you can move fast enough to make your chest bounce.”

Ryou opened his mouth, then froze.  Then he broke out into chuckles again, totally ruining the posturing he’d been doing.  “Really, Lance?”

“It’s a good question!  You’re nearly as chesty as Allura, I bet you could get some jiggling going.”

“You’re ridiculous.”  Ryou ducked his head and grinned at Lance’s stomach as he fought off giggles.  “Maybe you should have to watch instead of participate?”

Lance’s eyes went wide, and he bit down on his bottom lip.  “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of coming to me for your first?”

Probably, but Ryou was willing anyway. This had been fun.  Lance always helped him to forget the weight on his shoulder and to enjoy the moment - to take care of himself and take a breath when he needed to.

That was a conversation for later, though.  Instead, Ryou took his right hand off Lance’s cock, enjoying his whine of protest.

“Oh, are you going to fuck yourself on your Altean fingers?”  Lance pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes bright. “No, that’s good too.  You do that.” He pushed his boxers out of the way and freed himself, long fingers wrapped around his cock.

Ryou’s mind blanked at the first sight.  Technically, he could remember Lance’s cock well.  The taste, the feel inside of him, how it looked hard and leaking.

It was so different to see it for himself.

Technically, Ryou couldn’t taste Lance.  But he wanted to try. Wanted to feel that solid weight, the texture, trace the shape and veins.

At first, Lance looked down at his own cock, like he wasn’t sure why Ryou was staring.  Then he smirked, showing almost all of his teeth. “Aww, you like that? Thanks.”

Ryou just nodded, clenching down hard as slick started to drip free of his hole.  There was no way to hide that, especially when it dribbled down his thighs and wet Lance’s pants below.

Shiro had always enjoyed blowing his partners.  A lot. But this was different, somehow. Maybe it was just experiencing it himself, or maybe Ryou was just more geared toward oral.  Either way, he was nearly drooling, and he was definitely gushing.

Pausing, Lance tapped Ryou on his side.  “Hey. You okay in there?”

“Huh?”  Ryou glanced up, then realized what it must have looked like from the outside.  He’d just totally frozen up, staring slack jawed at Lance’s hips. “Yeah, sorry.  I’m good. Just didn’t expect it to hit me like that.”

“Need a breather?”

Ryou considered, then shook his head.  “No. I’m good.” He licked his lips, eyes falling back down to Lance’s cock again.  “I know we were teasing something else, but can I suck you?”

Lance’s hips jolted.  “’Can I suck you?’ he asks, like it’s such a burden.”  He tightened his fingers on the base of his cock. “Yeah, definitely.  Just- I don’t know now many orgasms I have in me. If the point is helping you out, we should save coming for later.”

As annoying as that was - this shouldn’t be able feeding Ryou’s weird body changes - it was true.  Ryou had been going so long without, no matter how his body ached for it. “Next time,” he promised.  “I’m sorry. I don’t want to make it about that. I want this to be us.”

“It’s still us, it’s just something to keep in mind.  But maybe sometime soon we’ll use a toy to keep you satisfied, and you can suck me off as many times as we can both take, alright?” Lance smoothed up and down Ryou’s thigh.  “For now, just stop when I tap on your head.”

Ryou nodded.  “I can do that.”  He shimmied down further, so he could lay between Lance’s legs and put his head right at Lance’s cock.  Being so up close made the cravings worse. The smell was musky and strong, and he could see the bead of precome on the tip.  Ryou leaned up and pressed his tongue to the crown, then swiped to collect the pearly liquid.

Jolting again, Lance groaned.  “Fuck. You look-” His voice choked off into another moan.

Lips still pressed to the shaft, Ryou looked up at him.  “What?”

“You look fascinated.”  Lance swallowed hard and closed his eyes.  “You look at machines the same way. I’m not going to be able to watch you without getting a boner anymore.”

Ryou’s lips quirked up.  He wrapped his fingers around the base and pumped, still watching Lance’s face.  “Well, it’s all pistons and shafts, really. Of course I look at it like more technology.”

Lance reached down blindly and gently smacked at the top of Ryou’s head.  “Enough! Nevermind, sexiness averted.”

“You sure?  You still seem pretty interested.”  With that, Ryou put his lips around the head and gave a firm suck.

Cursing, Lance grabbed a handful of hair.  “Fuck! Yeah, that’s good. More of that.”

Ryou put his hands on either side of Lance’s hips so he couldn’t keep bucking.  Then he pushed himself higher, and started to take Lance into his mouth. Like this, it was a bit like doing the world’s dirtiest push up.  He lifted himself up and down with the power of his arms instead of his neck and jaw, smoothly raising and lowering himself.

It felt amazing.  Exactly when he’d wanted.  Lance filled his mouth to a satisfying degree, though he wasn’t so thick he struggled.  That would be fun another day, but this was Ryou’s first time, and he wanted to get the mechanics right.  The bitter taste wasn’t a problem at all, and instead Ryou got the filthy satisfaction of collecting the precome on his tongue and letting it dribble out his lips.  Almost immediately, Lance’s cock was soaked with spit, which then drenched his boxers and the crotch of his mouth.

Apparently Ryou enjoyed being a little bit whorish, because he liked that a lot.  It was messy and wild, and it made Lance choke and moan loudly.

So he took Lance all the way back in his throat.

That was harder.  Ryou didn’t have the same control of his gag reflex that Shiro had developed, so he immediately jerked.  But he tightened himself up, fighting the immediate instinct.

All of it was worth it for both the heavy feeling of Lance’s cock all the way back in his mouth, and for Lance’s broken sounding whine.

“Ryou,” Lance bit out, voice raspy as if he was the one deep throating.  “You- holy fuck.”

Glancing up at him, Ryou pushed himself back off again, slow as he could manage.  His throat clicked as Lance pulled free, and there was a let pop as it pulled past the seal of his lips.  “Good?”

Lance stared, eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

Then he let go of Ryou’s hair, tapping frantically at his temple.  “Gunna- fuck, really really close, stop now.”

Immediately, Ryou backed safely out of the way as Lance curled in on himself, shivering.  At first, Ryou thought they’d gone too far, and Lance had lost it, but after a few seconds he let out a shaky breath and unwound.  There was no come on his stomach, and his cock was still a deep ruddy color.

Ryou stayed back, biting down on his bottom lip.  His own cock ached until he palmed it, and his thighs were officially drenched.  “You good?”

“Yeah,” Lance managed, voice significantly higher pitched than before.  “Barely. Still need a second.”

Nodding, Ryou sat back on the covers.  Then he winced and glanced back. “Shit.  I’ll help you with laundry. Your blanket is going to be one big wet spot.”

Lance groaned again and covered his eyes.  “You’re not helping!”

“Sorry.”  This time, Ryou bit the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing.  “Though, if I make you come from just talking after all this, I’m not gunna be mad.  Shiro said once that he made a guy come just from making out and dirty talk. Didn’t remember it at all, which sucks.  Now I’m competitive, though. Gotta try that one day.”

“He- fucking…” Lance dropped his hand.  “I volunteer for that test.”

Ryou grinned back.  “Good to know.” He cocked his head, looking Lance over.  “You ready? I’ll go really slowly. Drag up and down, nice and slow so you don’t pop.”

Lance scowled, then kicked Ryou in the thigh. “You’re awful.”

“You like it,” Ryou replied smugly.  “You think it’s sexy and funny.”

This time, Lance didn’t rise to the bait.  Instead he closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, like he was trying to use the castle air to cool himself off.  Then he looked down at Ryou again and smiled. “You ready?”

Finally.  Ryou nodded and climbed back up, so he was straddling Lance’s thighs.  Already, he could feel the fabric of his pants dampening. “Definitely.”

“Wait.  I need one thing first.”  Lance put his hands on Ryou’s hips, stopping him from moving forward.

Brows up, Ryou looked down.  “Oh, you want your pants off?  They’re already pretty messed up, you might as well embrace it.”

“Not that.”  Lance’s eyes flashed, and he gave Ryou a toothy grin.  “You need it more than me. So I want you to beg me.”

Ryou froze, his brows slowly rising up to his hairline.  “Seriously? Now?”

“Mhmm.”

Well, if Lance wanted to be that way, then fine.  Ryou would deliver.

So he nearly slithered his way up Lance’s body, so their mouths were aligned without talking.  Then Ryou moaned, long and low, so Lance could feel the vibrations even from that slight difference. 

“I want you to fuck me,” he breathed, rocking forward so their chests pressed together and Lance could feel how hard his nipples were.  “I want your cock fucking me open. I want to know how to really feels to have your long, hard cock inside of me. I want you to feel how much I want you, and to have my slick gush out every time I slam down.  I want you to watch me moan for you, want you to see how my eyes roll up and my mouth falls open because you feel so amazing. I want you to watch me fuck myself for the first time. I want you to be the first person to see me come, and I want it to be because of how good you feel inside of me.”

Lance took a deep, ragged breath.  “Fuck. That was a bad idea.”

“I like it.”  Ryou licked over Lance’s lips, then gave the bottom one a nipple.  “Was that good enough? Do I satisfy you yet?” He tilted his head, voice lowering to a purr.  “Don’t you want to watch my tits bounce.”

There was a long pause.  “I can’t believe you turned that against me,” Lance managed, voice cracked.  “I can’t believe it worked.”

Ryou only grinned.

“Yeah,” Lance said, nodding like a bobble head.  “Go. Get off fast. Not gunna last.”

Right.  Beaming with his total victory, Ryou raised himself up and lined up.  Then he met Lance’s eyes as his grin widened and he slammed home.

It felt far better than Ryou remembered.

Stars erupted behind his eyes, totally overtaking his vision as he took Lance completely in one go.  It opened his hole in ways Ryou had never truly experienced, pressing the two spots inside in one perfect, lucky press.  Having a cock inside felt bigger than he expected, but that might be his technical virgin status, since his body had never had to do this.  He could feel his rim clenching and releasing, adapting to the stretch, and his spine arched from the pleasure arching up through it.

Ryou planted both hands on Lance’s chest as he panted, mouth hanging open and eyes glazed, just like he’d promised.  It was nothing he’d meant to do, but his whole mind was hyper-focused on the multitude of sensations running through him.  It was as much as a relief as when he’d found liquid water on that ice planet, but made into pleasure.

It wasn’t until Lance grunted and wrapped his hand around Ryou’s cock that he came back to reality.  “Go,” Lance managed, voice tight. “Go!”

Right.

Ryou lifted himself up slowly, enjoying the feeling of Lance sliding out inch by inch.  But more importantly, he needed a sense of how high he could go without losing Lance entirely.  When only the tip was inside, he slammed back home.

The stars came back, but this time Ryou was prepared for it.  So he lifted himself back up immediately, then dropped back down.  Again and again, as fast as he could. Ryou’s thighs burned, and his hole clenched and gushed around Lance’s cock.  

Slick smeared all over Lance’s hips, from his clothes and up nearly to his stomach from the side of Ryou’s legs.  Lance clenched his eyes and his jaw, clearly holding himself back as long as possible, as he worked Ryou’s cock as fast as he could.

Ryou barely needed the encouragement.  Just having Lance inside had pushed him dangerously close to the edge, and he was working on making that final leap.

Finally, his stomach and thighs clenched.  Ryou ground down on Lance’s lap. “Now. Come for me.”

Lance did, letting out a gasp of relief as his cock jerked inside of Ryou.

Ryou rose up and slammed back down a few more times, until he felt something thicker and heavier drip down his thighs with the slick.

That was Lance’s come.

Eyes rolling back in his head, Ryou came as well.

He jerked in place, his inner muscles milking Lance for every drop he hand.  Ryou let his head fall back limply, moaning as his whole world narrowed down to the sensations and Lance below him.  Come striped his own chest and stomach, then dribbled down from gravity.

Eventually, Ryou slumped forward, still managing to keep Lance inside of him.  He felt the softening cock pull at his rim, so it would definitely pop free soon, but for now he was content to keep it inside.  He kissed over Lance’s jaw, then made his way to his lips. “Thank you.”

“Nah, thank you.”  Lance brushed Ryou’s bangs out of his face, smiling down at him.  “I’m glad you picked me first. And I’m glad you trusted me.”

Ryou kissed the tip of his nose.  “Shiro’s idea, but I’m glad to. It was right with you.  And you made it so much easier.”

Wrapping his arms around Ryou’s waist, Lance rolled them both over, which finally pulled him free.  Then he kissed Ryou properly. “You did great, and I’m glad you had fun. That’s what it’s really about.  I like to think so, anyway.”

“Me too.”  Ryou beamed at him and tugged him in close.  “You were serious about waking up sticky?”

“I was, unless you really hate the idea.”

Ryou shook his head.  “Just checking. ‘Cause I was kidding about how much of a wet spot there is.  And I’m definitely still leaking.”

Nose crinkled, Lance looked further down the bed.  “Okay, that wording is way less sexy when we’re done.  You have a point. This is gunna be gross. But I definitely don’t want to do laundry right now.  I want to sleep.”

“Hmm.”  Ryou considered.  “We could go to my room instead?”

“You’re a genius.”

Ryou puffed out his chest.  “I try. Can I borrow a set of your pajamas?  I don’t want to put my clothes back on.”

“Yeah, I think we can do that.”  Lance pushed himself up, then reached around to smack Ryou on the ass.  “Actually, I’ve got an idea.” With that, he bounded up and moved to his dresser.  It only took a second for him to pull out his blue lion pajamas, and he threw the top at Ryou.  

Holding it up, Ryou arched a brow.  “I think I’m missing something.”

Lance only smirked.  “Nope. Just that.” He yanked off his soaked pants and boxers and pulled on the pajama bottoms instead.  “Just that. It’ll cover the important bits, right?”

“Dirty boy.”  But Ryou did pull on the top, then went up on his knees to check.  On Lance, the long design went nearly to his knees. On Ryou, it looked like a mini skirt, but it was technically functional in covering him.

“Perfect.”  Lance took Ryou’s hand and half-pulled him off the bed, grinning.  “Ready?”

They were really going to walk down the halls wearing one set of pajamas.  Ryou let out a chuckle, his cheeks stained pink. “Yeah. Ready. Let’s go quick, before I accidentally flash someone.”

The pair of them burst through the door quickly, still holding hands and giggling like school kids.  Ryou’s room was a little down the hall, and they started that way quickly.

But one of the other doors opened, and Hunk stood there.  He paused a the sight of them both. “Oh. I was wondering when this would happen.”  He looked them up and down pointedly.

Ryou’s cheeks got even redder.  “Yeah.” He squeezed Lance’s hand, and his smile dropped.  “Um, actually. This is… new. I should talk to everyone. But… you’re next, if you want.”  He pressed his thighs together at the memory of Hunk’s cock. Plus, Hunk was his fellow Yellow Paladin.

It only took Hunk a second to put it together.  Then he put his hands on his hips. “Ryou Shirogane, did you lie to us?”

“Guess I don’t need to spank you after all,” Lance drawled.  “I chewed into him already, buddy. Shiro too. Wait a bit, alright?”

Hunk still looked unhappy, but he sighed and nodded.  “Alright. You two get to a room already, will you?”

Ryou snapped off a salute, which had the unintended consequence of raising the hem of the shirt.  

Eyes wide, Hunk’s face went red.  He looked away, swallowing hard. “Yeah.  I’m next. Let’s talk.”

“Will do.  Tomorrow. Sorry, Hunk!”  With that, Ryou fled, half-dragging Lance with him to his room.  Then collapsed on Ryou’s bed together, giggling again at being caught in such a disheveled state.

Lance pulled him in for another kiss.  “Hunk got you hot and bothered again, didn’t he?”

Cheeks reddening yet again, Ryou shrugged.  “I mean, a little.”

“Maybe we can share you one day,” Lance offered, still grinning.  He pulled away enough to pull the covers out from under them, then pulled it over.  “One of us in each hole, bouncing you back and forth.”

Ryou whined and clenched his thighs again.  “We just got to a dry bed. Cut it out.”

“You deserve it after all the teasing you’ve done today,” Lance said, as if he hadn’t asked for it or been just as involved.  But he snuggled in and pressed his face into Ryou’s chest. “We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Humming his agreement, Ryou pressed a kiss to the top of Lance’s head.  “Sounds like a plan. We can discuss it during round two.”

“Love the way you think.” Lance kissed Ryou’s neck, then settled in.

Ryou wrapped his arms around him, enjoying the simple, steady warmth of someone else in his bed.  Between the physical exertion and his orgasm, he was already ready to drowse, and the heat of another human being just lulled him further toward sleep.

As he drifted off, he murmured, “love you.”

Lance took a deep breath.  “Love you too. Now sleep already.”

Simple as that, Ryou obeyed.

It was the best sleep he’d gotten in weeks.


	2. Hunk, Tentacles, Blindfold, Suspension (kinda), Temp Play

Knocking once on the door to Hunk’s lab, Ryou stuck his head in and gave a little wave.  “Hey. You wanted to see me?”

“Yeah, come on in.”  Hunk waved him in without looking up from his screen.  It was facing away from Ryou, making it difficult to read.  The text and images were reversed, and they scrolled so quickly that Ryou didn’t have time to mentally mirror them back into words.  “How are you feeling?”

Ryou managed a smile and sat down on the other side of the desk.  “Better. And not just physically.” He always managed to forget how heavy lies were.  As Shiro or as himself, he was inclined toward holding information close, but it took a toll.  Getting treatment helped, but Ryou hadn’t realized how much time and effort he was wasting on hiding his condition.  Even just being honest, even without the other benefits, gave him more energy.

Flashing him a smile, Hunk dismissed the screen.  “Glad to hear it. I wish you hadn’t done it in the first place, but at least we can help now.  I figured you’d want your own set of toys, right?”

Ryou’s lips quirked.  “No jokes about being good brothers and sharing?”

“I thought about it,” Hunk admitted.  “But that’s not super sanitary. I mean, it’s fine.  The castle’s systems clean those things up better than any care they’d get on Earth.  But still, it’s a little weird.”

“Just a bit.”  Ryou glanced behind him, and spotted the familiar chest, nearly identical in design to the one Hunk had granted Shiro.  The only difference was that instead of silver, it was pure white. “Aww, you decorated it for me. Cool.”

Hunk shrugged.  “Mostly for utility.  I don’t think they’ll be in the same place much, but just in case.  No one’s gets mixed up.” He stood and walked over, then pressed a button on the side.  The lid lifted, and the multi-level bleacher-style shelves raised on their own. “Most of these you should be familiar with.  The set’s almost identical to Shiro’s. All the differences are in color.”

Popping up, Ryou followed after.  He ran his fingers over the flat bases, smiling.  “I’m not going to lie, I missed these. But it didn’t feel like there was a good way to ask, especially when I wasn’t being honest.  ‘Hey, Hunk, can I have your fake dick?’”

“I would have said yes,” Hunk pointed out, crossing his arms.

“Still awkward.  Tell me you would have been comfortable asking in my shoes.”  

Hunk opened his mouth, then sighed.  “Yeah, it’s not an easy subject to bring up.  Still.” He tapped the side again, and the whole thing folded itself back up into a neat, compact case.

“Hey.  I was going to dig through those.”  Ryou pulled the case closer. “You gave me new toys.  I want to play.”

Hunk’s eyes lit up with satisfaction.  “Actually, that’s exactly what I’m doing.  But those aren’t new, are they? You remember using them all.”

“Technically, I was just deflowered yesterday,” Ryou pointed out, just shy of prim.  “And I’ve never done it as me. I want to see which ones I like.”

Nodding again, Hunk turned around.  He picked up a strange, silvery orb with a flat base.  The whole thing was around the size of a basketball, and it had strange seems along the side.  “Yeah, but it’s not new-new. And I know you like doing things that Shiro hasn’t.”

Not a bad assessment.  Ryou perked, eying the device with new interest.  “I didn’t know you were working on something new.”

Hunk’s cheeks went faintly pink.  “It’s a bit of a fantasy. I wasn’t sure I could get it working the way I hoped.  It’s actually been a side project for a few weeks while I worked out the kinks.”

“I hope you didn’t work out too many,” Ryou drawled.  “The kinks are the fun part.”

That earned him a beaming smile.  “Nice one.”

“I try.”

Hunk held it up, letting the lights gleam off the chrome exterior.  “So, yeah, it was technically made for Shiro. But I figure you would be better at spotting potential errors than he is.  He’s not really used to thinking in a troubleshooting kind of way. He’s more about ‘is it functional for the purpose, check yes or no.’”

“Yeah, you’re not wrong.”  Ryou reached out and traced along one of the seams, trying to figure out exactly how the ball would look when it split.  He couldn’t imagine how it would become a sex toy, but he was intrigued. “Part of the downsides of being so busy. But I can definitely help.  I don’t care if it was made for Shiro first. Not if I get to cut in line.” 

Chuckling, Hunk nodded to the ceiling.  “You need the lights changed?”

Ryou glanced up as well, considering.  “Actually? Nah, I’m good. Your lab isn’t a scary place of mysterious projects to me like it can be to Shiro.  I know what everything in here does. Or, most everything.” He tapped the side of the orb. “You need me to undress?”

“Not necessary, actually.  I’d like to test how it handles clothing first.”  Hunk put it down, then reached into his desk and pulled out an Olkarian headband.  The orb gave a shudder, then settled.

Intriguing.  “So I just stand here?”  Ryou glanced around at the open area.  

Hunk nodded to the table next to Ryou.  “You can sit down. There’s pillows in the bottom drawer.  A towel too. That’d probably be useful.”

“Considering the laundry Lance and I just had to do?  Oh, yeah.” Ryou dug out the supplies and spread the towel over the table top.  Then he put down the cushion and hopped up onto it. The table was just high enough that his feet didn’t touch the floor, so they ended up kicking like an impatient child.  “Ready when you are.”

Closing his eyes, Hunk took a deep breath.  He set the orb down on the floor in front of Ryou, then slowly backed away.  “Right. Okay. This might take a second. I’m not as good at this as Pidge.”

Ryou shot him a thumbs up, then settled in to watch.  He was dying to see what Hunk had been up to.

Seconds past, then a full minute.  Hunk’s brows were deeply furrowed, and his mouth moved like he was talking to himself, but there was no sound.

Then, finally, the seams lit up with the familiar, pale green energy of the Olkari.

“Yes,” Hunk breathed, cracking his eyes back open.  “Finally. Okay. Hopefully that’ll get easier the more I do it, but thinking in binary isn’t easy.”

“I’ll say.  At least you don’t have Slav breathing in your ear while you learn.”

Hunk shuddered.  “Yeah, no thanks.”  He glanced at the orb again, and the seams split farther apart, until it looked like a misshapen soccer ball.  Slowly, each of the shapes started to push out, as if the metal was liquid and being poured into new, sinuous forms in all directions.

The tendrils grew, then seemed to shiver.  A layer of what looked like a thick jelly started to form around the edges of several, covering the still-growing, thick vines.  They shone, both from the metal below and the constantly shifting goop on the edges.

Finally, the whole thing stopped.  

Where there had just been an odd metal orb, there were now eight long, chrome tentacles.  About half of them dripped with a thick ooze.

“Holy shit,” Ryou muttered.  “I get what you mean by fantasy, now.”

Hunk’s cheeks went pink.  “It always sounded hot in some stories I read.  And Shiro’s said that how Allura’s cock can shift inside of him is especially effective at treating the symptoms.  So it sounded like a good idea.”

Still gaping, Ryou scooted closer to the edge.  He reached out one hand toward one of the dry tentacles.  “I’ll say. That’s amazing, Hunk. This is all Olkarian? Did they already have these?”

“Nope.  A mix of Olkari tech and Altean tech.”  Hunk’s shoulders set and he straighted up from his usual slouch.  “I’m pretty proud of it, actually.”

“You should be.  This is astonishing.”  Ryou brushed one finger against the nearest of the tentacles.  It pressed back into his touch, like how a cat would arch back into being pet.  “They can do anything you think of?”

Hunk tilted his head and stepped forward.  “That’s the hope, anyway.” His eyes narrowed, and then the tentacle Ryou was petting suddenly wound around his wrist and held on tight.  “How’s that feel? Too harsh?”

Giving an experimental pull, Ryou’s brows jumped.  “I thought it’d feel really hard, actually. But it has give.”  He pressed the tips of his fingers into the side of the tentacle.  It pressed in like it was made of metal putty, then slowly reformed.

“Altean metals can be reshaped,” Hunk said.  “Don’t ask me how. But that’s how the bayards and the armor work.  Voltron too, probably. All those weapons that appear and disappear.  So it’s that, but with Olkarian style controls.”

Absolutely amazing.  Ryou tilted his head, then brought it closer to his mouth.  He licked over the side of the dry tentacle. It tasted- well, like stainless steel, really.  Ryou wasn’t sure what he’d expected.

Something jabbed him in the jaw.  Ryou started, then turned to find another one of the tentacles right by his mouth.  This one dripped with the ooze. 

“What is that stuff?” Ryou asked, watching out it seemed to push more of the ooze out at the same rate it ran down the sides.  Since none of it ever hit the floor, it was probably absorbing and then reusing the same goop.

Hunk’s smile grew.  “That’s apparently an Altean sex toy.  Normally it just comes in, like, a handful of the stuff.  You can control it with the mind-meld headband things we used to use in training.  But it adapts just as well to the Okari headband instead. Try it.”

One brow up, Ryou considered Hunk.  Then he opened his mouth as wide as it would go, tongue hanging out.

The tentacle pressed inside, slow and gentle.  It clacked against his teeth once, and Hunk mumbled an apology as it steadied.  “Sorry. I’m still practicing.”

Ryou started to answer, but instead he got a tongue full of the ooze.  “Mmph!” It tasted smoky, with maybe a hint of salt. Nothing offensive, but definitely nothing like Ryou had expected.  He pulled off and licked his lips. “Is it totally visual, or do you get any response from it? Like, can you tell if it bumped into something?”

“I can tell when it meets resistance, and I get some minor sensory information.”  Hunk’s cheeks went a darker pink as he grinned. “I can definitely tell when it’s in your mouth.”

Oh really?

Ryou grinned, then took the tentacle back in his mouth.  This time he wrapped his lips around the curve and sucked.  The drippy ooze went down his throat like molasses, and settled heavily in his stomach.  That was interesting, but not as much as how the tentacle started to writhe and move as soon as Ryou’s mouth formed a seal around it.  Across the room, Hunk’s eyes went wide, and he curled in on himself a little. “Oh!”

Very, very interesting.

Ryou ran his fingers along the sides, teasingly light.  It barely brushed through the ooze to touch metal, but the gentle touch made Hunk visibly shake.

Finally, it seemed to have enough of the teasing - or, more accurately, Hunk did.  It pressed further down his throat, curling the tip back in so that it wouldn’t surprise Ryou by making him deepthroat.  But it did force his lips wider as he took a thicker part of the tentacle. The one still around his wrist tugged it back, pinning it behind the small of his back.

Oh.  

Ice formed in Ryou’s stomach.

“Mmmph,” Ryou called.  He nudged his heel against the base of one of the tentacles.  “Muu maah.”

Immediately, the appendage in his mouth pulled back, leaving Ryou’s mouth a sticky, dripping mess.  He breathed heavily, although he’d never had his airways blocked. It was just instinct to get more air after that.

“Too much?” Hunk asked.  He stepped closer, eyes wide with concern.

Ryou shook his head.  “No, it’s fine. Well.”  He looked down at the tentacle still holding his wrist behind his back.  “This actually isn’t doing a lot for me. Didn’t expect that.” He pulled at the arm, trying to break free.  The tentacles were strong enough to hold, but either Hunk let go or their grip wasn’t that powerful, because he was able to wriggle his way out.  

Humming, Hunk tilted his head.  “You didn’t like being grabbed at all, or having your arm held in place?”

“The second one.  Being jerked around a little wasn’t bad.  But I don’t think I like not being able to get away.”  Ryou snorted and looked down at the tentacles. “Shit, it’s weird.  I can remember Shiro loving that. Which, fun fact, is messing with me.  Still deciding how I feel about it. So I know it can feel amazing, but it’s not doing anything for me.”  

This time, Hunk stepped around his invention to smooth his hand up and down Ryou’s back.  “There’s nothing wrong with that. It’s how people are. They have different kinks. I know it’s a unique situation for you guys, to say the least.  But you don’t have to like stuff because Shiro does.”

“But I know it feels good.  It just sucks that he gets it and I don’t.”  Ryou set his jaw mulishly, then sighed. “Ah, well.  Better to know.”

Hunk’s brows rose.  “Maybe you like things that Shiro doesn’t, though.”

Yeah, but what didn’t Shiro like?

…Actually, there were a few things.  Number one being serious pain, but Ryou didn’t think that sounded appealing either.

Number two being-

“Can we test something?”  Ryou glanced around the lab until he spotted a longer, clean looking rag.  “Can you hand me that?”

One of the tentacles obligingly picked it up and offered it to Ryou.

He stared, then slowly took it.  Then he looked at Hunk. “I’m really starting to see more use for this than just sex stuff.”

“I didn’t even mean to do that, really,” Hunk said, more than a little awed.  He stepped closer, leaning against the table. “It’s getting way easier. Cool.”  He turned to Ryou, eyes bright and smile wide. “I could work on a bunch of projects at once with this.  Just set them to an easy task and let them keep going.”

Ryou’s mouth fell open at the wealth of possibilities.  “You could! Or you could do the delicate work that the manufacturing is bad at, but en masse.  You’re own mental assembly line!”

“Yeah, we-”  Hunk paused, then snorted.  “We’re really distracted.”

“But it’s so cool!”  Ryou threw one arm around Hunk, squeezing him.  “You’ve made some amazing things. I’m constantly in awe of you.  But this, right here? This is pure genius.”

Hunk hid his face in Ryou’s shoulder, even as he wound an arm around his waist.  “Aww, Ryou, c’mon.”

Ryou rocked them both to give Hunk a gentle shake.  “No way. Accept my praise. This is amazing. Not only is it the coolest sex toy you’ve made so far - and I remember the fucking machines and that weird pulsey thing - but this just made all our lives so much easier.”  He considered. “How long until we can make more of them?”

“Not too long?  We’d have to find more of the goop.”  Hunk paused. “Actually, no. If we’re using this for non-sexy purposes, then I guess we don’t need more.  Uh, a couple of days? It’s just a matter of man hours, and-” He trailed off. “I can use it to make more!”

Ryou burst out laughing at the dawning realization on his face.  “You can! Ten hands instead of two, all with the knowledge you have now.  Well, okay, four on this model. Sticky.” He ran his thumb along the tip of the one that had been in his mouth, rubbing in circles like he would have the head of a dick.

Immediately, Hunk shivered.  “Fuck. Maybe make them less sensitive, too.  These definitely aren’t for the field.” His hand slid down Ryou’s back, settling over the curve of his ass.  “What did you want the rag for, exactly?”

Oh, right.  He’d totally forgotten.  Ryou folded the rag up, then tied it around his eyes.  It wasn’t a great solution - he could definitely see the floor and some of his own face on the bottom.  But it was pretty good. “I wanna see if this bugs me like it does Shiro.”

Hunk made a curious noise.  “Alright, sure. You’ll tell me the second you start feeling off, though, right?”

“I told you about the bondage thing,” Ryou said.  “I’m not perfect, but I can manage that. C’mon, let’s do it.  I’m down to experiment. Fuck me with your tentacles.”

Hunk let out a snort.  The hand disappeared, only to come back down in a gentle smack.  The unexpected touch made Ryou jolt, startled. But it wasn’t a bad startled.  At least, not the way he was used to. “You asked for it.”

With that, two more tentacles wound around both his ankles, pulling them up and apart.  Instinctively, Ryou yanked one leg back, and he was able to break the grip with almost no effort.  “Okay.” Ryou licked his lips, then offered his leg back. The tentacle wrapped back around, gentle and tentative like Hunk was waiting for another protest.  But this time Ryou nodded his head. “Just checking. Go for it.”

“Alright.  Just let me know.”  Hunk said, his breath puffing hot and wet over Ryou’s ear.  As he shivered, another one of the tentacles, this one wet, rubbed at the bulge between Ryou’s legs.  “Let’s see how well this goes.”

The very tip rubbed circles around the fly of Ryou’s pants, like it was getting a feel for the situation.  Then it pressed under the flap at the top and pressed out at an angle. It paused, tried a different direction of approach, then repeated the motion.

This time, the fabric slipped away from the button.

“That worked?”  Ryou used his free hand to touch over, checking.  The fabric was sopping wet, and the zipper was still up, but the button hadn’t been totally pulled off.  “Cool.”

Hunk smiled against his cheek.  “Yeah, it is. Kinda weird to do.  Now, let’s see about the zipper.”

This time, Ryou couldn’t really tell what was happening.  He felt the tentacle nudge against the top of the zipper, probably trying to take hold of the tab.  The bumping felt interesting, even if it wasn’t trying to stimulate anything. The front of his pants was already sticky with the thick ooze, but below was starting to get moist just from Ryou and his anticipation.

Finally, Hunk groaned.  “Okay, the tab is a little small for it to pick up like that.  If it was a loose screw, it’d be okay, but there’s only a really tiny surface area to try and hold onto.”

“Mmm,” Ryou said.  He closed his eyes, because it wasn’t like he could see anything.  “Keep trying.” He bucked up against the persistently pressing tentacle.  “Maybe a little harder. Can’t give up after one shot. That’s bad science.”

“You’re not fooling anyone, you know.”  There was a crack, then a burst of dull pain on the inside of his thigh.  Ryou’s eyes snapped back open. The tentacle had spanked him.

That was so weird and dirty that it wrapped back around to hot.

Hunk chuckled, pressing his hand over top of Ryou’s shirt.  “I can see your cock twitch like this. All that wet tight fabric doesn’t let you hide anything, huh?  You liked that.”

“It was startling,” Ryou said.  He bit his bottom lip again. “Can we get my fucking clothes off now?”

“Patience,” Hunk scolded, audibly smug.  Then his presence left, leaving Ryou whimpering at the loss of heat.  “Shush. I’m not confident enough with these to do your shoes, yet. Be a dear and unzip your pants for me.”

Ryou obeyed immediately, yanking down his zipper to relieve some of the pressure on his poor, aching cock.  As he did, he felt Hunk’s fingers on his legs. One boot came off and thumped on the floor, followed by the other.

Really, Ryou was barely undressed. His pants were open, and his shoes were off.  He had been in far, far more revealing states.

But with his legs held up and spread by tentacles, with another rubbing against him and soaking through his boxers, Ryou had never felt so filthy.

Groaning, he let his head fall back as he rocked up into the tentacle.  Immediately it pushed past his underwear, the tip running along the side of his shaft.  The ooze dripped down, until Ryou was dripping wet. Then it started to wrap around, just like it had on his wrist and ankles.

“Fuck,” Ryou groaned.  He gave up keeping his hands to himself and pressed his palm over the fabric of his boxers.  He couldn’t see it, but he could feel the tentacle writhing around his cock, tightening and loosening.  “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” Hunk said.  Before Ryou could react to the pun, yet another tentacle pressed against his lips.  He happily opened up to it, and groaned as the smoky taste filled his mouth again. The edge pressed against the top of his mouth, exploring the ridges, the tapped teasingly at the back of his tongue.

It could easily make him deepthroat him.  It could press in while fucking him deep below, like the two edges wanted to meet inside of him.

The thought shouldn’t have been so hot, but Ryou still groaned.

“Fuck,” Hunk breathed.  “It’s so weird. I can feel the pleasure, but not localized.  It’s not on any one part in particular. It’s in my head.” He moved to spoon Ryou from behind, one arm wrapped around his waist.  “Ready for more?”

“Mm-hmm,” Ryou said.  His eyes fluttered closed behind the blindfold as he slumped back against Hunk.

The tentacle in his boxers continued to milk him, but the other two took hold of a pants leg each and yanked.  It came free in one go, nearly pulling Ryou off the table. But Hunk held onto him, keeping him in place.

Without his sight, Ryou had to focus more on the sensations.  The air felt cold against his newly bare limbs, and now he could feel the smooth metal of the tentacles as they returned to his legs.  Each wrapped around several times, then spread his legs as wide as they could comfortably go. Then they were pulled up, over Ryou’s head, which made him shift until his dripping hole was off the edge, though still covered by his boxers.

“Fuck,” Hunk breathed, sounding utterly awed.  He ground down against Ryou’s lower back, and he could feel how hard Hunk was, even through the layers of fabric.  “Having fun?”

“Mmmm.”

“Good boy.”  Hunk slipped a thumb under either side of Ryou’s boxers, then pushed them down.  The tentacle helped to free his cock, leaving him almost totally exposed from the waist down.  “You know, they’ve been gentle with you so far, but there’s more these guys can do. Want to see?”

Ryou nodded as he sucked harder on the tentacle pulsing inside his mouth.

The remaining two dry tentacles crept up, both taking hold of the same corner of Ryou’s boxers. He could feel them fumbling, but he couldn’t tell what they were doing.  Ryou tried to maneuver his head to see through the tiny slit at the bottom of his blindfold, but the tentacle in his mouth kept him from moving too far.

Then there was a sharp jolt and a tearing sound.  His boxers suddenly went slack on one side.

Had these things really ripped his boxers?

The fabric was tugged, and one side came free completely.  The remaining scraps were pulled down his left leg and left to hang on his ankle.

“Yrr geggn ee ah eeoh ‘air.” Ryou mumbled, not even trying to shake free of the tentacle to talk.

Hunk only chuckled.  “I’ll make you another.  Besides, don’t pretend you didn’t like it.”  He reached between Ryou’s legs to play with the dripping slick around his hole.  At the same time, the two tentacles on his legs yanked up, physically lifting Ryou off the table.  The two that had tore his boxers wrapped around his thighs and helped distribute the weight. 

Without his sight or any way to prepare, Ryou could only scramble at the table and lean further into Hunk.  He arched his back, instinctively trying to keep from falling off the edge of the table. Hunk still had a grip on his stomach, which helped, but Ryou still felt like he was about to be pulled off and onto the floor at any moment.

It felt dangerous.  It felt filthy.

Ryou clenched his hole tightly to keep from dripping further.

“Aww, it’s not easy to keep your balance like that, huh?”  Hunk gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Here, I bet one more tentacle will help.  Just to keep you stable.”

Something pressed against Ryou’s hole.

He cried out and gripped at the edge of the table.  He felt like he was falling and flying and twisting all at once.  He could feel his toes spreading and then curling as he tried to keep track of the sensations.

The tentacle in his mouth popped free with a wet squelch.  Ryou gasped, eyes instinctively wide behind his blindfold.

“You okay?” Hunk asked gently.  He tightened his hold on Ryou, making sure he wouldn’t slide away.  “Everything still good?”

“Yeah,” Ryou said.  “Blindfold is interesting.  Can’t predict what’s about to happen.”

Hunk hummed.  “That’s usually the point, yeah.  Just tap my thigh if anything is too much.  I’ve been able to understand most of what you’re saying, but just in case.”

Giving him a thumbs up, Ryou grinned.  “Alright. C’mon, big guy, let’s see how well this works.  If you like when I blow your tentacle, let’s see how it feels to fuck me with one.”

Hunk’s hips bucked again.  “Don’t tempt me. I’m trying to be careful.”

“Don’t be.”  Ryou reached back blindly to cup the back of Hunk’s head, then yanked him over into a messy, sideways, open-mouthed kiss.  It was more a meeting of their tongues than their lips, and Ryou couldn’t say he minded at all. “Fuck. Me.”

With that, the tentacle drove in.

Ryou saw stars.

Between his wet, loose hole and the slick on the tentacle, there had been no need for prep.  But it still felt amazing to be suddenly split open. It started off the width of a finger, but quickly grew to the width of Hunk’s cock.  Inside of him, it swirled and explored, just like the other tentacle done to Ryou’s mouth.

“Fuck,” he breathed, mouth hanging open.  He clenched hard, and felt the soft metal give.  It made it feel a little thicker on either side, like he was displacing the mass.  “Oh, fuck. How far can it go?”

“Only as far as is safe,” Hunk said.  He rested his chin on Ryou’s shoulder.  Fingers brushed over the head of his cock, making Ryou jolt, as the tentacle on him shifted out of the way.  They played through the thick ooze still dripping down Ryou’s cock. “Fuck. You have to feel this side later.”

“I’m good with this.”  Ryou hissed and arched his back as the tentacles started to move.  He didn’t unclench, and he could feel the length of the tentacle distend as it pressed inside.  “I’m so good with this. I can feel- ah!” His eyes rolled back in his head as the tip of the tentacle started to swirl around both his glands as it passed.  It went in several inches further, filling him deeply, then brushed past both again as it pulled out. 

Hunk groaned and started to grind against Ryou’s back again, rocking as he watched.  “There’s a couple more features we should test out. Just to be thorough.”

“Wha-”  Two tentacles - the one that had been in Ryou’s mouth and the final one - both pressed against his chest.  They left wet trails of ooze behind, practically tracing shapes onto the dark fabric.

Fingers curled under his shirt and pulled it out of the way, so instead the tips of the tentacles could touch bare skin.

It was interesting, but Ryou was having trouble keeping track.  There was so much going on - he was being fucked, being milked, being held up, all while Hunk ground against his lower back.  It was far too much for his brain to keep track of at once, especially with the blindfold on. All the sensation started to blur together into a haze of touch-fuck-rock-wet.

Then there was something hot on his chest, dripping like very watery wax onto his nipples.  Ryou cried out and shifted to the side, automatically unsure what was happening. The hot moisture pulled away, replaced almost instantly with something cold.

“It’s me,” Hunk soothed, holding Ryou tight as he nearly slipped off the table.  Both sensations pulled away, and the fucking stilled, giving Ryou a chance to catch his breath and process.  “It’s the tentacles. The ooze can change temperatures. Are you okay?”

They could-

Holy fuck.

“I love you,” Ryou breathed, going trustingly boneless again.  “I love you so much, Hunk.”

Hunk laughed and kissed his cheek.  “You’re impressing me a lot too, right now.  Ready to try again?”

Nodding, Ryou arched his chest up.  The hot tentacle pressed to a nipple, making him cry out.  A split second later, the cold one touched down on the other nipple.  They both circled and pressed in, flicking the nubs.

Ryou’s mouth hung open as his brain tried to deal with all the conflicting sensations.  Neither was probably very powerful on their own - the hot didn’t feel like it was hurting, and the cold wasn’t too numbing.  But having them on such sensitive skin, and contrasted against each other, heightened the sensation past anything Ryou had ever experienced.

The tentacle inside of him started to move again, pumping in as deeply as before.  This time, it arched to the side, constantly brushing and writhing against Ryou’s glands.  Slick dripped down it, mixing with the ooze and making it thinner, until all of it ran down his thighs and the side of the table.

Then the one inside heated up as well.  Just a touch, but it was a shocking, powerful sensation.

Ryou came, convulsing so powerfully he nearly jolted out of Hunk’s grip.

Crying out, Hunk nearly crushed Ryou to his chest.  There was moisture against Ryou’s back and shirt, and it took him several seconds to realize that Hunk had come too.

Holy shit.

As he started to come down from his orgasm, the dry tentacles finally lowered Ryou all the way back down onto the table.  They scooted both of them back, until there was no more threat of falling, then withdrew.

Ryou laid there, panting.  Finally, he reached up and pulled off the rag from his eyes, dropping it beside him.

The tentacles had withdrew back into the little metal ball, innocently sitting on the floor.  In front of it, the floor was splattered with ooze and Ryou’s slick.

Yeah, not so innocent after all.

Ryou turned around, rolling so he was resting on top of Hunk’s chest.  Then he gave him a long, firm kiss. “You’re a genius. You really came from the sensations?”

Cheeks pink, Hunk took off the Olkari headband.  “Yeah. Didn’t think I would. I think it was mostly surprise at the sensation.”

“No idea what that feels like.”  Ryou gave him a dry look until Hunk burst into chuckles.  Then he grinned back and touched over his nipples. His shirt had fallen back over them, but they twinged at the sensation.  “I don’t even know where to begin.”

“How about we clean off, and then nap?” Hunk offered, hiding a yawn behind his hand.  “Then we’ll see if you can control it.”

“Your genius continues to astonish me.”

Hunk pinched his side, making Ryou squeak.  “Enough with the flattery.”

But Ryou only stuck out his tongue.  “No flattery here, just honest truth.  And I think you need to feel the other end of this toy.  For science.”

Cheeks still bright pink, Hunk gave a sheepish smile.  “Just for science.”

“Sure.”  Ryou kissed his cheek, then popped up.  He felt energized, honestly. Maybe it was the side effect of how and why he’d hid his symptoms, but now he wanted to get stuff done.  “Lemme go get a washcloth. You hold tight.”

Flopping back down onto the table, Hunk gave him a thumbs up.  Within seconds, he was breathing slowly.

Heh.

Humming to himself, Ryou ducked into the attached bathroom to wet a cloth.  On the way back, he picked up the Olkari headband and concentrated. Immediately, the ball started to split apart into the tentacles.

He’d mentioned working on this while guarding Slav.  He hadn’t mentioned how good he’d gotten.

Grinning mischievously, Ryou handed one of the dry tentacles the wet cloth, and concentrated on the act of wiping the table off.

When Hunk was ready, he would be too.

This would be fun.


End file.
